


Black eye

by Pinkmyeon, viverl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Model AU, writing prompt based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmyeon/pseuds/Pinkmyeon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: “Ouch!” Sehun winced, “What do you think your doing?” He glared at the guy looming over him with the mascara that had just been jabbed into his eye. He blinked several times to lose the burning sensation and get the tears under control.“Sorry! I'm so sorry!”The new make-up/stylist bowed in a ninety degree angle towards the abused model. He was so short that his incredible well done hair almost touched Sehun's seated lap.Sehun as a model who fakes his smiles and happiness.Junmyeon as the intidimated, quirky and cute make-up artist who keeps messing up and annoys Sehun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into ไทย available: [Black eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817996) by [Kqj19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kqj19/pseuds/Kqj19)



> Anon prompted on curious cat:
> 
> Sehun has seen it all, the superficiality of the modeling industry, the jealous friends and experienced what it takes to become a successful model. As years passed by his naivety faded; he learned to adapt himself to his surroundings and become what was expected of him, an alluringly good looking model who's devoid of his own emotions. Everyday he puts up a facade for the media, they say he's a 'boisterous & sarcastic young star' but is that really who he is?, no one seems to question the persona of his apart... from the newly hired rookie make-up artist who stabbed his eyes whilst putting mascara on him.  
> Sehun as a model who fakes his smiles, happiness and loud personality but opens up to junmyeon about his problems  
> Junmyeon as the intidimated, quirky and cute make up artist who keeps messing up & annoying sehun to talk to him

“Ouch!” Sehun winced, “What do you think your doing?” He glared at the guy looming over him with the mascara that had just been jabbed into his eye. He blinked several times to lose the burning sensation and get the tears under control. 

 

“Sorry! I'm so sorry!” 

 

The new make-up/stylist bowed in a ninety degree angle towards the abused model. He was so short that his incredible well done hair almost touched Sehun's seated lap. 

 

“Please excuse my clumsiness!” 

 

Sehun studied the coiffed head for a moment, envying the washed out pink strands. 

 

“Do I know you? Where's Kevin? He usually does my make-up when I'm here.”

 

The pink-haired boy rose up, pasting a big smile over his anxious face. 

 

“Kevin left in the middle of the night and went back to China. Something about not being appreciated enough?” His voice went up in question. “I never met him, I'm his replacement. My name is Kim Junmyeon. Please take care of me.”

 

And he bowed again. Sehun stared at the newbie, unimpressed. 

 

“Well, it can't be helped then. Clean this up here.” Sehun gestured at his right eye that was decorated with a big black smear. 

 

“Of course,” Junmyeon quickly started up again. Sehun eyed him critically for a moment but when Junmyeon didn't hurt him again after a minute, Sehun relaxed again in his seat. 

 

He was scheduled to do a men's wear shoot, probably the whole night. 

With Jongin. His ex. Fantastic. 

Sehun groaned. 

 

“Did I hurt you?“ Junmyeon's soft voice interrupted Sehun's inner discussion about the pros and cons of still working with Jongin after their ugly break-up. 

 

Sehun opened his eyes, Junmyeon's questioning gaze filling his vision. The new guy was cute. Really handsome. And he knew how to use a hair drier. 

 

“No, fine here. I like your hair. Where did you get it done?” He asked, only faking his interest by half. 

 

Was that a blush? Sehun squinted up. Junmyeon's cheeks tinged a light rose tone. Sehun was intrigued. 

 

“I did it myself. I like to experiment with different colors and don't trust anyone with my hair but myself.” Junmyeon pulled his lips in, puffing out his cheeks and nodded once with conviction. 

 

If Sehun wasn't a tough, hard-ass model he would have cooed. 

 

But only for a moment, then he regretted his small talk decision immediately. He had opened the floodgates and the tiny stylist started telling him his life's story. In detail. Sehun drowned him out. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Hello again! How are you today? I'm glad to be working with you again. Please take care of me.” 

 

Sehun eyed the deep red mop of hair bowed in front of him. Or to his side as he was sitting in his chair in front of the brightly lit mirror. The small table was cluttered with thousands of tiny pots and brushes in all possible colors. 

 

Sehun loved being pampered and getting his makeup done, to be pretty. But the atmosphere in the changing rooms was always so loud and hectic. He usually tried to tune everything out and prepare for the shooting. 

 

But there he was again. Kim Junmyeon, dreaded wielder of mascara and rouge. 

 

“Hello,” Sehun greeted him curtly. 

 

Junmyeon didn't let Sehun's abrasive tone stop him. He smiled at Sehun, his eyes vanishing into happy half moons. 

 

“I saw the pictures from your last shoot, you looked so aloof and-”

 

Sehun drowned him out, staring unseeingly into the mirror. 

 

He had been shooting with Jongin and it had been torture. They had greeted each other politely but with this new coldness between them still shook Sehun to his core. Where Jongin and him had been bubbly warmth and playfulness was now a freezing, cold ocean of strained professionalism. 

 

It wasn't like Sehun even wanted Jongin back. Not at all. They had been a good team but Jongin had not been his True Love™. But Sehun had not only lost his lover but also his best friend. It hurt. 

 

“That video of you and Jongin dancing on the rooftop together, for those jeans-it's amazing! You look so elegant and Jongin's moves are-” 

 

“Can you please not?” Sehun interrupted Junmyeon's excited gushing. Sehun gave him a stinky eye for good measure. 

 

Junmyeon shut up. His hands in Sehun's hair stopped but after a moment he continued. Mute. 

 

Sehun scrolled through his Instagram, his stomach growling at his friend's pictures of so much food. 

 

Junmyeon gave Sehun's hair some last strokes, looking at his work with satisfaction. Sehun had to agree, Junmyeon had done a good job. But before Sehun could say so, Junmyeon left his station without a word. 

 

Sehun felt bad. He shouldn't have let his frustrations and anger out on the bubbly stylist. It was bad form. 

At least no one would be surprised, Oh Sehun was known to be a pain to work with. Not in front of the camera but for the supporting crew. 

 

Sehun had somehow earned this reputation after he had given a very handsy PD a piece of his mind. Sehun had not been able to clear his name afterwards. But he was booked nevertheless so he instead cultivated his reputation. It did help sometimes. 

 

Sehun was about to get up when a surprisingly strong grip on his shoulder kept him in his seat. Junmyeon had returned, hair spray and some kind of shake in his hands. 

 

Sehun eyed the make-up artist with renewed interest. The slight, twink boy was a man underneath all those layers of clothes screaming  _ fashion! _ . 

 

Without a comment Junmyeon handed Sehun the tumblr to hold, while dowsing him in hair spray. Sehun was too baffled to snark at Junmyeon for using him as a cup holder. 

 

“Finished?” Sehun asked. 

 

“Finished,” Junmyeon answered. 

 

Sehun tried to hand the tumblr back but the other shook his head. 

 

“No, it's for you. It's from the buffet table. You had the same stuff last time, so I thought this should be OK?” Junmyeon had already started cleaning up his work station. 

 

Sehun stared at him, stunned. He slowly put the straw into his mouth and tasted. It was his favorite. 

 

“Thank you, Junmyeon.”

 

The stylists eyes widened for a moment upon hearing his name. He smiled at the pots he was collecting on the table. 

 

“You're welcome, Sehun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may give me follow-up prompts here if you want this to be continued:
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/Tadsch_Mahal


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sehun found himself at Junmyeon’s make-up station once again. This time, Sehun greeted the other first and even added a smile. The coordi-noonas behind Junmyeon saw it and started whispering immediately. Sehun didn’t care. Junmyeon had fed him last time and he wouldn’t forget that so soon. 

 

Unlike other days, this time Junmyeon didn't start chatting as soon he walked in, nor did he start babbling about his shenanigans. Sporting a vexed look on his face, he silently dabbed thick foundation onto Sehun's face. That was odd.   
  
“'Are you okay?” Sehun voiced out his concern.   
  
Junmyeon rolled his eyes at the question before proceeding to say “I was betrayed...” in a dark voice.   
  
“Oh…” Sehun cleared his throat to fill up the deafening, awkward silence that was now surrounding them, mentally questioning whether he should press Junmyeon for the details or if that would be uncomfortable for him. After all they really weren't that close, Sehun had barely known him for a month.   
  
Junmyeon uncapped the eyeliner wand, holding it in his hand. About to apply it to Sehun's eye-lid, he stopped himself, letting out a defeated sigh.   
  
"My demonic dog pooped on my $2,000 Gucci shirt," Junmyeon uttered putting on his best victimized look by pouting his lower lip, a glint of sadness sparkling in his eyes.   
  
Sehun snorted at Junmyeon's serious tone. Really with the way Junmyeon was behaving, it seemed as if some catastrophic event had taken place.   
  
"You’re usually so fond of your dog. Last time, when you were talking about him you wouldn't stop going on about how he's so adorable and makes your heart skip beats. This angelic puppy suddenly turned into a demon?" Sehun raised his eyebrow. Yes, he had listened to Junmyeon’s endless chattering and even remembered the dog. Sehun liked dogs after all.   
  
"You don't understand! The shirt was lying on the floor and he just strolled by and did his business. I saved up for so long to get that shirt and in the matter of minutes, he shattered my trust... just like that...I thought dogs were supposed to be loyal but now I see why everyone says cats are better," Junmyeon whined, his voice more high pitched than usual. He even slightly  stomped his foot.  _ Adorable! _ , Sehun thought.   
  
"Maybe you should clean your room and not leave stuff lying around for once?" Sehun asked, his eyes sparkling.   
  
"There's something called boundaries and mutual respect... even if I leave stuff around that doesn't mean Byul can ruin it," Junmyeon huffed.   
  
"Your dog must take after you," Sehun let out a light chuckle as Junmyeon began to apply the eyeliner on his inner eyelids.   
  
"Sehun-ssi, you are supposed to console me!" Junmyeon whined once again, causing his hand to slip violently, jabbing the sharp eyeliner wand under Sehun's eye. Twice.   
  
Great. Once again, he would be left with a swollen eye. Sehun looked at himself in the mirror, pushing Junmyeon softly out of his way. He checked, it didn’t look like he would have to cancel the shoot. This time. Junmyeon apologized profusely again and again.   
  
With how things were going, Junmyeon would be the cause of Sehun's unemployment and perhaps even blindness.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's two of us now! Welcome Pinkmyeon - we are collaborating on this! This chapter is Pinkmyeon's first major part - isn't it great?


	4. Chapter 4

The shooting had been going on for hours. 

Sehun had chugged an energy drink two hours ago and was hyper from it. That was good for the picture taking but very exhausting for the already tired supporting crew. 

 

“... when I had that shoot in the Philippines, it took all day and they only kept one shot. One shot! Can you believe it?” Sehun asked his grey-haired make-up artist/pal. 

 

Junmyeon, normally the one to talk for hours, had switched to nodding at appropriate times during Sehun's long rants about nothing. 

 

He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, thanks to his roommate for bringing over his new boyfriend and making him so very happy. Three times in a row. Really thank you. Junmyeon's legs hurt and his vision was a little blurry. He had to take out his contacts earlier because his eyes stung and he we definitely too vain to wear glasses for other reasons than for fashion. 

 

Junmyeon stood in front of Sehun in the middle of the stage. He once again registered how bad his eyesight was when he had to tilt his head even closer to the model than he would normally do. He could smell the enticing mix of deodorant, make-up and what he supposed was just Sehun. 

 

Junmyeon had to refresh Sehun's make-up after the model had switched costumes. As Sehun now only wore tight jeans and an open jacket there was a lot of skin that Junmyeon needed to take care of. 

 

A lot of smooth, tightly muscled skin. 

 

Junmyeon tried to concentrate on not drooling onto the model. The hard diet Sehun had done for this shoot had resulted in a sensational body. Junmyeon had thought Sehun to be very attractive before but today- today was spectacular. Times likes these he loved his job. Well, parts of it. 

 

“My ex is moving in with his boyfriend. They've been together for like two months! He took forever when I asked him to move in with me. And I think he only did it then because we both needed the money.” 

 

Sehun had switched whining about another topic and Junmyeon nodded again in appropriate turns. His feet hurt and he was so tired! 

 

“He left me for this… this midget who genuinely wears horn-rimmed glasses and has no facial expression,” Sehun told him. “Yes, I'm still bitter.” He paused. 

 

“I mean, look at this!” Sehun gestured at his six-pack. 

 

“Yeah, I'm looking at it. I'm touching it! This is like Christmas. I wanna nuzzle my face in those abs,” Junmyeon, eyes focused on his task, whispered with a broad smile, adding more bronzer into the muscle ridges. 

 

“You-ah… you wanna what?” Sehun asked, his voice strained. 

 

Junmyeon's hands halted, hovering over the model's belly. Sehun could see a bright red streak forming on Junmyeon's neck. 

 

“Nothing!” He had not just said that out loud. Had he? 

 

“That wasn't nothing,” Sehun had the audacity to smirk at Junmyeon. 

 

“Can you please turn around, I need to fix your hair”, Junmyeon asked quickly, hiding his red face. 

 

“My hair is fine, you did a fantastic job as always”, Sehun didn't bother to turn around. His eyes did not err from Junmyeon's red face. 

 

“Do you-”, Junmyeon was saved by the director's loud cries, who restarted the session. 

 

Hours later the shoot was finally done. Sehun could still feel the last effects of the taurin keeping him up. Most of the crew had already left and only a few were still there. Sehun didn't see anyone from make-up and he felt a slight tinge that Junmyeon had not said goodbye. Perhaps, was the cute make-up artists too embarrassed to face him now? 

 

Sehun went backstage to gather his things. He was sure he had left his jacket at the make-up station but he couldn't find it. Annoyed, Sehun turned around, searching. His eyes fell on a jacket-colored lump in the only dark corner of the set. 

 

Sehun took two strides to gather what was his when he realized that the lump was actually Junmyeon who had used the jacket to cover his sleeping body. 

 

This time he did coo at him. 

 

Sehun quickly looked left and right if anyone had witnessed this out of character action but his image was save. 

 

Sehun kneeled down and softly shook Junmyeon by the shoulder. 

 

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Time to go home,” Sehun smiled down at the other man. 

 

Junmyeon slowly blinked his eyes open, disoriented. 

 

Sehun helped him up and slipped his jacket over the other's shoulders to keep him warm. It didn't look half bad on him. Junmyeon didn't register the familiarity. 

 

“Come on, time to go home.”

 

“Home?” Junmyeon was still drowsy, concentrating on setting one foot in front of the other. 

 

“Yeah, the place where your bed is?” Sehun joked. 

 

“Yeah, how ever long that will be…“ Junmyeon grumbled. 

 

“Do you wanna share a cab? Or how do you plan to get home now?”

  
  
  


In the cab, Junmyeon had finally woken up. He was re-energized from his nap and bumping his knee up and down. The two men sat in the back next to each other 

 

“I wish I could go to sleep, I'm still feeling the energy drink.” Sehun sighed, looking out of the window. City lights were flying by. 

 

“I'm awake now. And hungry.” Junmyeon said. He absent-mindedly stroked over his flat tummy. “What would you normally do after a shoot?”

 

“I've been hungry for weeks,” Sehun sighed. “I have been planning to celebrate the end of this damn diet for weeks, that's for sure!”

 

“That's it!”Junmyeon smiled at Sehun. “How about Chicken and Beer?”

 

“You have the best ideas,“ Sehun smiled back, holding Junmyeon's gaze a moment too long. 

  
  
  


Sehun burped loudly at the television, his last piece of chicken finally eaten. Next to him, Junmyeon snored lowly. He had fallen asleep on the couch sometime between the third and the fifth episode of ANTM cycle 152. Sehun yawned until his jaw cracked. 

 

He observed the sleeping man next to him for a moment. He would not force him to wake up and go home now, he decided. 

Instead Sehun grabbed a blanket and slung it over the other. He even took a cushion out from the other's neck that could only lead to neck pain. 

 

“Mhh… What?” Junmyeon mumbled, eyes not opening. His cheeks were mushed into a couch cushion. He really shouldn't look attractive like that. 

 

“Shhh, just sleep.” Sehun smiled down at the other, carefully stroking over the other's shoulder to keep him calm. 

 

Junmyeon grunted in content. That really should not be attractive. Sehun left the other for his own bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should happen next? What else could go wrong?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was again mostly Pinkmyeon's doing! :)

Early on the next morning, had Junmyeon waking up early. Hung over, drooling onto a couch cushion he had never seen before. Dressed in yesterday's clothes. With yesterday's make-up smudged on his face. The horror! 

 

Junmyeon tried to mentally calm himself, perhaps his face wouldn't break out this time. Yes, of course. 

 

After this first crisis he slowly realized that he had slept on Oh Sehun's couch. Those fantastic abs! He remembered the day before. His slight crush on the cold model had increased a lot over beer and chicken. 

The younger was hilarious when he let go and more often than not surprised him with deep answers to his questions. 

And he liked dogs. The man had no faults! 

 

Junmyeon decided to make breakfast for Sehun. Sehun had treated him to chicken and beer, it would be only fair if he were to give him something back in return. Or maybe he just wanted to hang around a little longer.

 

Cooking wasn't Junmyeon's thing. He liked arranging everything prettily on the plate but that was about it. Mostly his roommate cooked for the both of them but Junmyeon thought it should turn out fine if he followed the youtube tutorials correctly. 

 

It was not like he was making anything fancy, just pancakes, that should be easy right?

 

He was mistaken.

 

Junmyeon managed to prepare the pancake mix and just as he put a spoon of pancake mix in the pan to fry, he heard a buzzing noise. An insect had entered the kitchen. He almost screamed. Junmyeon did knock over the pan and ran out of the kitchen. 

 

When he returned, slowly inching towards the war zone (kitchen), he was very thankful that Sehun was such a deep sleeper. 

 

After, the insect's departure, he managed to make five pancakes - coloured like the Maybelline Sensational Toasted Brown Lipstick. That was quite an achievement, and he didn't burn the house down. Small victories. 

 

Junmyeon went to Sehun's bedroom to wake him up. The pancakes would be cold and Junmyeon would have to leave for his job soon. Sehun should have had enough time to be fit again. 

 

Junmyeon opened the door slowly, peeking into the half lit room. Sehun was laying sprawled over his big bed, without a shirt on. 

Junmyeon was awestruck by Sehun's beauty, his ruffled hair and gorgeous skin that looked perfect even without any makeup. Sehun looked so serene, peacefully sleeping. 

Junmyeon couldn't help but stop in the doorframe and observe him for a moment. 

 

Unfortunately, Sehun chose that moment to wake up and his gaze immediately fell to the other man next to him.

 

Junmyeon didn't think twice and bolted from Sehun's side. His brain seemed to have stopped working following the embarrassment of getting caught. Junmyeon made a weird turn and hit his head against the wooden door frame with a loud bang. 

 

"What are you doing?" Sehun asked, yawning. He sat up on his bed, stretching his glorious muscles. 

 

"I came here to eat you!" Junmyeon blurted out without thinking. He closed his eyes and swore internally.

 

"Well, isn't that a bit inappropriate?" Sehun teased with a smirk plastered on his face. He enjoyed the situation very much. 

 

"I meant, I came here to ask you to eat with me!" Junmyeon quickly corrected. He still didn't dare to turn around to Sehun. 

  
  
  
  


They found themselves in Sehun's kitchen, seated at his table. It had been lovingly decorated by Junmyeon with whatever was at hand. Sehun was slightly confused at finding his bathroom candles on the table but didn't say anything.

 

Although the sandalwood smell did interfere with his taste buds. That however, turned out to be a good thing. The pancakes looked delicious, but they tasted awful. 

 

Junmyeon had not touched his plate yet, observing Sehun with the adoration of a young puppy. Sehun tried but failed to not smile at the other's nervousness. So cute! 

 

Sehun slowly ate the pancake, sipping on his tea after every bite. It took all his acting talent to not screw up his face. He didn't want to make Junmyeon sad. If the other had not mistakenly switched salt and sugar this might even have tasted good. 

 

“Do you like it?” Junmyeon asked, his eyes wide, searching for affection. 

 

“They are the best I've ever tasted,” Sehun managed. He sipped again from his tea. 

 

Junmyeon's bright smile was worth the dry throat all that salt had caused. 

 

“I've to go now, I have a job in an hour. It was very nice of you to take me along and feed me. And thank you for letting me sleep on the couch.” Junmyeon glanced at Sehun. “Perhaps this could be repeated sometime?”

 

Sehun winked at Junmyeon. “Why not? Let's see what happens.”

 

Junmyeon nodded. 

 

They exchanged short farewells and Junmyeon was quickly gone. Sehun immediately threw out the pancakes and emptied two glasses of water. He glanced at his reflection of the glass vitrine. He was such a fool. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sehun met Junmyeon again on another assignment. Sehun had been debating with himself whether he should ask around for the make-up artist's number or not. He would have done it if the people he would have needed to ask weren't those that he really didn't want to know about his heart's matters. He had learnt the hard way to not trust those cheery smiles and fake affections after the last scandal. 

 

So Sehun still did not have Junmyeon's number and they had not talked since the other had fallen asleep on his couch.

 

Junmyeon had not contacted him either. Sehun tried not to feel affected. 

  
  
  


On set, Junmyeon had been happy and excited to see Sehun again, but he was too busy to talk to the model. Junmyeon had branched out his tasks and did not do the make-up but worked as a stylist this time. Sehun observed the small man running to and fro, hyper and excited to fulfill his task with enthusiasm. 

 

Sehun was already discussing poses and props with the director while he waited for his counterpart to arrive. They were supposed to do a small shoot today: only two male models and a small array of clothes to be presented. Normally he should already be halfway done. Unfortunately, the second male model had not arrived yet. 

 

Many of the supporting staff were already cussing about the second model's tardiness. Sehun tried to not join them. 

 

Sehun had spaced out, waiting in the middle of the set, when he felt hands on his pants. Or specifically his ass. Sehun blinked, back to reality. 

 

“Sorry, I need to make this a little tighter. OK?” Junmyeon whispered softly. 

 

Sehun nodded, smiling down. “How are you holding up? Our first time stylist?”

 

Junmyeon nodded, his cheeks were slightly rose colored. “I'm fine. I-”

 

They were interrupted by the director's announcement that the second model would not be able to join them. 

 

People groaned. Junmyeon blinked slowly, his gaze stiffly focused on Sehun's chest (his eye level). Sehun realized that his friend was very affected by the news. A last minute cancellation on his first job! 

 

“Can't we improvise? I could do the shoot alone?” Sehun asked the director. He wanted to save this opportunity for Junmyeon. 

 

The director walked over to them. He glanced at Sehun and then his gaze fell on Junmyeon, who was fuzzing with Sehun's pants to distract himself from getting emotional. 

 

“No, we need two men. The second model was supposed to show a different body size,” the director replied in a flat voice. “But you-” 

 

Junmyeon realized the director was talking to him and lifted his head towards the speaker. “Yes?“

 

“You're really handsome. A little short. But beautiful. Have you modeled before?”

 

Sehun had to agree to the director’s description on all accounts. 

 

Junmyeon's eyes widened, caught between the compliment and criticism, unsure how to react. 

 

“I regularly do some modeling but only for catalogs.” He shrugged, blushing. 

 

“OK, I can work with that. Put some make-up and the clothes on, you'll be our new model.”

 

“What?!” Junmyeon shrieked. He was caught of guard.

 

“Hey, one moment,” Sehun interrupted them. 

 

Everyone around them stopped what they were doing, wondering what bitchy thing Sehun would say to the newly hired model. 

 

“He gets the same fare as the other model on top of his stylist money.”

 

Some gasps were loud enough to be heard. Junmyeon's jaw fell. 

 

The director nodded, “Of course.“

  
  
  


Sehun and Junmyeon stood awkwardly next to each other, moving every five seconds to offer another frame. Sehun quickly realized that he would need to warm Junmyeon up, the other looked either afraid of his own shadow, smiled too broad or distorted his eyebrows like a maniac. 

 

“You've done catalog shoots before? You didn't tell me,” Sehun began asking Junmyeon questions in a low voice, not taking his eyes from the camera. 

 

When Junmyeon didn't answer at first Sehun turned a curious glance to him. The other had a slight rosy tinge on his cheeks and nibbled his lip. 

 

“Very nice! Just like that!” The photographer commented. She seemed to be glad that the shoot might turn out good after all. 

 

“What, did you do racy shoots to finance your Gucci shirts?” Sehun joked, stretching his long limbs into a perfect pose. 

 

Junmyeon mimicked him, a little less graceful. 

 

“Lift your chin and widen your eyes,” Sehun whispered. “Yes. Like that.”

 

The shutter sound of the camera increased hecticly. 

 

“If they react like that you've done something good,” Sehun commented, sending Junmyeon a quick smile. CLICK. 

 

Junmyeon cleared his throat. “I did some modeling to pay my rent. Not for the Gucci shirt. That came from my stylist work.” 

 

Sehun observed Junmyeon, who seemed to stiffen his posture in stubbornness. 

 

“Now I'm curious,” Sehun leaned into Junmyeon's shoulder, resting his arm over the other's shoulders. CLICK CLICK CLICK. 

 

Junmyeon raised his eyes to look at Sehun. “If you must know, when you buy underwear online almost every picture is of my butt.” 

 

Sehun broke out in a laugh, crouching on the floor. The photographer stopped taking pictures, sending glares to them. 

 

“Sorry, sorry. I'm good. Sorry!” Sehun flexed his face muscles to get rid of the laugh reflex and got back into position. 

 

A small smile played around Junmyeon's mouth but his eyes were full of insecurity. 

 

“Sorry for laughing at you, Junmyeonnie hyung,” Sehun continued their quiet conversation. 

 

Junmyeon smiled at the new familiar tone. 

 

“Now I really want to google underwear catalogs,” Sehun told him. 

 

“My best assets put to work,” Junmyeon added in a dry voice. 

 

When Sehun had to laugh again the photographer made them switch to a new scene. 

  
  
  


They were seated on a bench against a wall. Sehun instantly fell back into his model poses but Junmyeon had trouble accommodating. He was back to his stiff posture. 

 

“Just do what feels natural, hyung”, Sehun bumped his shoulder into the other's. 

 

“Natural for me would either be flexing my thighs or tilting my hips a different angle. My face isn't in the picture normally,” Junmyeon answered dryly. 

 

Sehun fought hard to not drift off into another laugh flash. Junmyeon grinned, his face relaxing. He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned his head on Sehun's broad shoulder. CLICK. 

 

Sehun turned towards the photographer, “But don't we look like a couple if we do this?”

 

“I've decided to go with the newlyweds aura you guys emanate,” was her short reply. 

 

“The pictures are cute, don't worry. It will fit the required narrative,” the PD reassured them. 

  
  
  
  


Junmyeon sat down on a chair with Sehun behind him. 

 

They had gotten into an easy flow, laughing and smiling a lot. Junmyeon had taken on the task to further kill Sehun's professional attitude by throwing terrible pick up lines at him. Sehun was not quite sure how ironic they were supposed to be. 

 

Junmyeon pointed at Sehun's shoe, the laces had become undone. 

 

“You need to tie your shoe, I don't want you to fall for anyone else!”

 

Sehun gave Junmyeon a death glare but ultimately couldn't help it, he chuckled. Junmyeon meanwhile celebrated his own awful line already, clapping his own thigh multiple times. 

 

Sehun quickly corrected his shoe laces and then grabbed Junmyeon by the shoulders, linking his hands on the other's chest. CLICK. CLICK. 

 

Junmyeon half turned around to look up at Sehun. He picked the cloth of the other’s shirt with two fingers and lifted it slightly. 

 

Bright eyes meeting the other's stern glare, he asked him, “Do you know what this is?”

 

“Please don't say it!” Sehun groaned. 

 

“It's boyfriend material!” Junmyeon laughed hard at his own joke while Sehun rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. CLICK. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

After finishing their shared photoshoot, Sehun and Junmyeon carefully peeled off the designer clothing they had worn. 

Junmyeon chatted without a pause while Sehun only nodded once in a while. He was deep in thought, thinking about strategies, pros and cons. In one of Junmyeon’s few speaking pauses Sehun finally mustered his collective courage and asked Junmyeon for his number. 

 

“Yes! Of course!” Junmyeon smiled up at Sehun, his dark eyes never leaving Sehun’s face, which was showing his relieve. Junmyeon pulled his phone out to open his own contact, dictating the number to Sehun (“Lovely Junmyeon Hyung”, Sehun was free to include all his affection as Junmyeon couldn't see the other's screen). When Sehun called the other’s phone to share his number, Junmyeon quickly saved it as “My Sehunnie”. In plain sight. 

 

“Actually, I tried to get your number already some weeks ago,” Junmyeon glanced up from his display for a moment, only to quickly fix his gaze on the phone again. Sehun watched as the tips of Junmyeon’s ears turned a light red.

 

“You did? You never called me,” Sehun leaned his head to one side, still watching Junmyeon, who did not look up from his phone. The other didn’t do anything with it, he seemed to just use it as an excuse not to look at Sehun. Sehun was endeared. 

 

“I never succeeded! The staff told me that they never share private numbers of the models because of stalkers and stuff.” Junmyeon huffed, tipping his right foot on the toe, keeping his head down.

 

“But you’re not a stalker, we’re obviously friends,” Sehun started, annoyed. “Idiots!” Did that qualify as cock blocking? 

 

Junmyeon finally looked up, smiling in relive at Sehun’s outburst.

 

“I’m glad we are on the same page.” Junmyeon's eyes contained a new sparkle. 

  
  
  


They began texting regularly, starting already the next day. 

 

Junmyeon sent Sehun a morning greeting and good night every day, undeterred if Sehun didn’t respond immediately or at all. Sehun preferred to send Junmyeon various pictures of things that reminded him of the other during his day. New make-up, cool hairstyles, dog pictures.

  
  


Although they tended to flirt in writing with each other all the time nothing ever happened. Neither dared to cross the unspoken line of friendship, casually toeing the invisible border to dating.

  
  


A month later. 

 

8.12 a.m., from Junmyeon to Sehun:

“Good morning, Sehunnie! How are you today? Look (picture.jpg), I got a perm! Do you like it? My flatmate was really annoyed with the smell in our bath :-D 

He always tells me to move out or he’ll have my things moved out and the locks changed. Tough love!!”

  
  


01.25 p.m., from Sehun to Junmyeon:

“I like your perm, it looks kinda summery-breezy? Your flatmate sounds terrible! If he ever ditches you, I’ve got a spare room. You could do my hair anytime!”

 

01.47 p.m., from Junmyeon:

“Haha - thanks! I wanna watch Avengers! Do you like Marvel?”

  
  


Sehun glanced at his phone, re-reading their chat. Junmyeon had quickly changed the topic after Sehun had almost offered him to move in with him. It was always either him or Junmyeon who quickly switched the topic after a more or less serious proposal to get closer to dating.

 

Sehun contemplated for a short moment but decided he had enough would-he/won’t he in his life - it was time to cross the line!

 

02.02 p.m., from Sehun:

“I haven’t seen all of them yet, do I need to know them for the film to make sense?”

 

Junmyeon answered him with a whole string of gifs featuring every Avenger (Sehun at least thought they must be those, he recognized the green monster). Junmyeon seemed to be appalled at Sehun’s question and/or his ignorance. Sehun wasn't sure yet. 

 

02.34 p.m., from Sehun:

“I guess that is a yes?”

02.37 p.m., from Junmyeon:

“Definitely a yes! I have all movies in my home library - I can lend them to you!”

 

02.38 p.m., from Sehun:

“How about I invite myself to a movie night over at your flat and you give me all the background on the films?”

 

_ (Sehun, you poor summer child….) _

 

There was a long pause. Sehun could see the three typing dots start and stop and start and stop. But he waited. He even let his phone sit on his desk, leaving Junmyeon and the three dots behind to sort this out. Sehun had taken the first step, now it was on Junmyeon to decide how to proceed.

 

One hour later, Sehun had his answer.

 

03.35 p.m., from Junmyeon:

“Do you have time tomorrow?”

 

Sehun read the message three times before he punched a fist of victory into thin air. 

A date. He had a date! With Junmyeon! 

Sehun would never admit it, but he might have danced a whole minute in his living room. 

 

Sehun attended his scheduled events as planned but in his mind he was always with Junmyeon. Thinking about how much he might be able to get closer to the other. If he felt the same way - Sehun was pretty sure the other did. Sehun checked his appearance in a mirroring surface. How could he not? He didn't admit it but Sehun was a little nervous. 

  
  


Two hours before their date, Sehun received a short text message from Junmyeon. 

 

Cancelling the date. 

 

Sehun was floored. 

 

There was a short apology included but no reason, no suggestion to re-schedule. Nothing.

 

Junmyeon had sent already Sehun his address in his morning message, they had talked about snacks and drinks. It had all been set and the mood had been heavy with expectation. Although they had not called it a date yet, it had definitely been one. Well, before it was cancelled.

 

Sehun still stared at his phone, a full ten minutes after he had found the short message on his display. He had one arm in his shirt, one out. His pants were undone, his hair a mess. Junmyeon had interrupted him during his lengthy preparations. 

 

Sehun tried to analyze the situation. Understand this absurd message. 

 

Junmyeon must have gotten scared. Sehun couldn’t believe it. What was there to be afraid of? 

 

Would he really let Junmyeon get away with this?

 

Sehun tried to fix his appearance as quickly as possible, remaining eerily calm.

  
  
  


Junmyeon wore his oldest sweater and holey sweatpants when he opened his door to energic knocking. His new perm was the only thing neat about his appearance, he wasn’t even wearing make-up. Instead he had orange smudges from peanut flips on his cheeks.

 

Junmyeon stared dumbly at Sehun at his front door. 

 

The model looked ethereal. Beautiful and angry. 

 

Junmyeon gulped.

 

“Who is it? Is the pizza already here?” A deep, male voice came from somewhere inside.

 

“Sehun, what are you doing here? Didn’t I tell you that I can’t meet with you tonight?” Junmyeon whispered, his gaze caught between panic and worry.

 

“Why did you cancel our date last minute?! And who did you ditch me for?” Sehun responded with his own questions. His voice was low and cold. He made to loom into the flat, using his height to get a look at the view past the door. 

 

“Sehun? Pay the pizza delivery guy already, stop flirting! You’re all mine tonight, you promised!” The deep voice from inside yelled.

 

Junmyeon flinched. “One minute, I’ll be back in a moment,” Junmyeon yelled back, his voice softer. 

 

Sehun was pushed out of the door frame by the surprisingly strong Junmyeon.

 

“You can’t be here tonight. I’m sorry that I cancelled last minute but I owe him. Can we please meet another time?” Junmyeon asked him with wide eyes. Begging. 

 

Sehun grunted, crossing his arms. He gave Junmyeon a last glance before leaving with nothing more but a nod.

 

Junmyeon’s sad eyes followed him all the way to the elevator. 

  
  


The next day.

 

7.46 a.m. from Junmyeon:

“I am so so sorry! Please forgive me. I had to take care of Soo. Boyfriend trouble. Are you mad at me?”

  
  


Three hours later. 

 

10.37 a.m. from Sehun:

“I want to be angry with you but at the same time I have a lot of respect that you are so loyal to your friends.”

 

10.42 a.m. from Junmyeon:

“Can we reschedule? Meet at your place? Best to avoid Soo for a while, he is heartbroken…

 

Also, did you call it a date?!?”

 

10.43 a.m. from Sehun:

“Yes and yes.”

 

10.48 a.m. from Junmyeon:

“/blushing emoji

 

I’d love to date you. Are you free tomorrow?”

 

10.50 a.m. from Sehun:

“No more drama?

 

Yes, tomorrow is fine.”

 

10.52 a.m. from Junmyeon:

“Only movie drama!”

  
  
  
  


The next day Sehun welcomes Junmyeon at his door with a broad grin. 

 

Junmyeon, styled prettily this time, doesn't stop when he gets closer to Sehun. Their eyes meet; Sehun curious but not yielding, Junmyeon determined. 

 

Junmyeon gets on his tiptoes and grabs Sehun's shoulder to steady himself. He angels his face, offering his mouth for a kiss but hesitates, leaving Sehun with the final decision. 

 

Sehun doesn't hesitate. He grabs Junmyeon's waste and presses his lips onto the other's. Softly. Then with fervor. 

 

They stand in Sehun's doorway for a long time. 

  
  
  


Three months later. 

 

“Don't fidget! I need to separate the green part from the pink one or it will look like unicorn vomit,” Junmyeon's patience with Sehun was running low. 

 

“You're unicorn vomit!” Sehun wasn't in a better state. 

 

“We're going for rainbow hair, remember?” Junmyeon stabbed his finger into Sehun's scalp. “You begged me to do it. Now keep still.”

 

“I didn't think it would take that much time,” Sehun grumbled but he finally held his head still. He was covered in aluminum foil, colorful strands everywhere. 

 

Junmyeon stood behind him in their bathroom, armed with spatula and even more foil. 

 

“Perfection takes time,” Junmyeon told him with gravitas. “What did Kyungsoo reply to our movie double date request?” Junmyeon steered the conversation to their evening plans. 

 

“He said Jongin will be back soon and they'll come back to us about it in two hours.” Sehun started to play a game on his phone to keep his patience. 

 

“I miss Soo,” Junmyeon sighed. 

 

“Hey, you've got me know as flatmate AND boyfriend, that should balance Kyungsoo's cooking!”

 

“Well if you say it like that…“ Junmyeon smiled. Junmyeon's and Sehun's eyes locked in the mirror, their smiles bright. 

 

“Love you,“ Sehun told him, eyes smiling. 

 

“Love you right back!” Junmyeon replied happily. 

 

He started to comb Sehun's hair again, somehow getting the brush stuck in a hair clip. 

 

“Ouch!” Sehun winced. 

 

“Sorry!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Pinkmyeon so much for sparking this little fic and writing it together with me! I had a blast! Perhaps we'll do this again some time after ficfests?!
> 
> We both hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
